US
by SweetestSakura
Summary: Uchiha Sasuke. Semua orang mengenalnya. Kakak kelas paling keceh di sekolah, si ahli gitar yang jago segala hal, dan satu hal lagi, Haruno Sakura mencintai dia. Inspired by FX Obed.


Summary:

Uchiha Sasuke. Semua orang mengenalnya. Prince Charming di sekolah, kakak kelas paling keceh, si jago gitar yang ahli segala hal, dan yang paling penting, Haruno Sakura mencintainya.

Disclaimer:

NARUTO dan semua karakter didalamnya bukan milik saya, tentu saja. Mereka milik Masashi Kishimoto. Saya hanya salah satu peminjam dan tidak bermaksud mencari keuntungan komersiil dari mempublikasikan ini.

Warning:

Penggunaan kata-kata semau-gue-apa-adanya. Terdapat typo yang tidak terdeteksi author ketika diedit. AU..

Dear Savers, this one for you guys... ;)

Kedonn~ presented

.

**U.S.**

.

"Hei, Jidat! Kau sudah mengerjakan tugas dari Tsunade-sensei?" Seru seorang gadis berambut pirang lurus kepada temannya. Si teman yang merupakan sahabatnya sedari SMP itu mengernyit.

"Berhenti memanggilku dengan sebutan itu, Pig. Kau tahu, jidatku tidak selebar yang kau maksud." Balasnya sengit. Gadis berambut merah muda unik itu memandang mata biru sahabatnya.

"Kau juga, berhentilah memanggilku 'Pig'!"

"Hn. Babi."

"Jidat!"

"Babi."

"Argh! Sudahlah, hentikan argumen konyol ini." Si rambut pirang menghela nafasnya, "Tadi kutanya, apa kau sudah mengerjakan tugas dari Tsunade-sensei?"

Si pink mengangguk, "Tugas itu sudah diberikan lama sekali kan? Aku sudah mengerjakannya, tentu saja."

Si rambut pirang mengangguk-angguk, "Baguslah, Jidat. Aku tidak mau punya teman yang bodoh." Dia mengeluarkan pernyataannya, tidak sadar bahwa kata-katanya barusan sama saja membahas argumen yang sebelumnya.

"Pig!"

.

"Kau diruangan berapa, Saku?" Tanya Hinata, ketua kelas 10-3 yang baru saja selesai membagikan kertas jadwal ujian akhir semester ini.

"Aku di ruangan 6, Hinata." Jawab Sakura, sambil memainkan rambut merah muda panjangnya.

Hinata hanya memandang Sakura dengan tatapan seolah-olah tampak kecewa, "Yah, aku diruang 5..." Lanjutnya.

"Kenapa aku tidak seruangan denganmu saja sih? Kenapa aku harus satu ruangan dengan si bodoh Pig itu?" Gumam Sakura, pura-pura tampak kecewa.

Si 'pig' yang merasa sedang dibicarakan langsung menoleh dan menghadiahkan tatapan tajam andalannya pada sahabatnya itu.

"Hn, urusi saja jidatmu itu. Ukurannya bahkan cukup lebar untuk mengadakan pacuan kuda." Gumam si gadis 'Pig'.

Sebenarnya mereka berdua tidak sesial itu hingga harus mendapat nama 'pig' dan 'jidat' ketika lahir. Kebenarannya, mereka berdua merupakan sepasang sahabat sekaligus junior yang paling diincar oleh kakak kelas laki-laki di sekolah.

Gadis yang dipanggil 'pig' itu sebenarnya tidak buruk rupa. Jangan pernah membayangkannya serupa dengan babi, karena gadis ini cukup cantik. Nama lengkapnya Yamanaka Ino. Biasa dipanggil Yamanaka-san oleh orang yang baru kenal, Ino-chan oleh teman sekelas dan orang rumah, Babi oleh Sakura. Rambutnya pirang indah dan terlihat lembut, mata birunya (yang dia dapat dari gen sang Ayah) tampak bercahaya di bawah alis yang tampak simetris. Yah, walaupun ukuran hidungnya melebihi ukuran normal —mungkin inilah alasan dirinya dipanggil pig— tapi justru disitulah letak keunikannya.

Sedangkan gadis yang dipanggil 'jidat' itu adalah bisa dibilang merupakan adik kelas terpopuler tahun ini. Namanya Haruno Sakura. Dipanggil Haruno-san oleh orang yang baru kenal, Sakura-chan oleh teman sekelas dan keluarga, Jidat oleh Ino. Rambutnya merah muda bergelombang dan jatuh mengikuti gravitasi hingga menutup punggungnya, mata viridiannya tampak cair dan indah saat terkena sinar matahari, ditambah hidung mungil tapi mancungnya yang seolah minta dijawil. Apalagi otak jeniusnya yang membuat dia makin dikagumi.

Ah, betapa kedua gadis ini merupakan cikal bakal idola di sekolah mereka.

Sakura, sesabar-sabarnya dia, pasti akan kesal juga jika orang lain membahas jidatnya.

Tapi Ino bukan orang lain.

Maka dari itu, Sakura hanya memanyunkan bibirnya dengan imut. Membuat Hinata yang sedari tadi melihat mereka mengelus dada, sedikit lega kedua sahabat ini tidak lanjut berargumen.

Sakura masih memanyunkan bibirnya dengan imut.

Tanpa sadar ada sepasang mata obsidian yang menatapnya kagum dari kejauhan.

.

Seorang gadis berambut merah muda tampak gembira menjilati es krim coklat yang digenggamnya di tangan kanan, sementara tangan kirinya sedang menggandeng —atau menyeret— sahabatnya sendiri menuju ruangan ujian mereka.

"Demi Tuhan, Jidat! Ujian masih akan dimulai satu jam lagi. Kau tidak perlu menyeretku seperti ini!"

"Ayolah, Pig. Aku ingin cepat-cepat masuk ke ruangan ujian kita..." Kata Sakura girang, masih menjilati es krim coklatnya.

"Ck, mentang-mentang satu ruangan sama Sasuke-senpai." Sahut Ino, menggeleng. Memang ketika ujian akhir semester, semua anak murid di sekolah mereka dicampur dengan kakak kelas.

"PIG! Jangan sebut merek!" Seru Sakura, wajahnya sudah semerah stroberi.

"Baiklah, baiklah. Seperti orang lain belum tahu saja." Mereka kemudian lanjut berjalan setelah tadi sempat berhenti saat Sakura berteriak.

"Apa maksudmu, Pig?!" Sakura berseru panik.

"Oh, ayolah, Jidat. Semua orang juga tahu kau menyukai 'dia'."

Brukk

Tampak Sakura yang sedang meringis dan menatap nista anak tangga terakhir yang membuatnya terjatuh. Dan sial, es krimnya jatuh.

Sebenarnya bukan salah anak tangga itu sih, kan tidak mungkin anak tangga tiba-tiba ada disana. Mari kita salahkan saraf motorik Sakura yang selalu tiba-tiba tidak bekerja dengan baik ketika membicarakan Sasuke-senpai.

Ino hanya menatap penuh selaan kearah sahabatnya. Lalu mereka kembali berjalan.

Dan pikiran Sakura dengan tidak tahu dirinya malah membayangkan si-kakak-kelas-super-kece yang sudah empat bulan ini mencuri atensinya.

Uchiha Sasuke. Kakak kelas mahadaya tampan yang penuh pesona dan karismatik. Bukan hanya tampan —dengan mata obsidian setajam dan setegas elang, pahatan hidung sempurna, bibir tipis yang tampak indah, dan rambut hitam legam gaya _messy_—, dia juga pintar, aktif di kegiatan sekolah dan yang paling penting, mahir bermain gitar! Ini juga adalah alasan pertama kenapa Sakura begitu mengagumi Sasuke. Sasuke-senpai yang sedang bermain gitar ketika pembukaan Bulan Bahasa di sekolah mereka adalah awal segalanya. Apalagi, Sasuke-senpai saat itu membawakan lagu kesukaannya, River Flows in You. Kalau menurut Sakura, Sasuke-senpai itu seperti tokoh cowok keren yang dia temui dalam serial-serial manga dan anime yang suka dibacanya. Istilah gaulnya mah, _Prince Charming_ sekolah. Ahh, kupu-kupu tampaknya beterbangan di perut Sakura.

Tanpa sadar sepasang kaki jenjangnya sudah memasuki ruang ujian 6. Tempatnya dan Ino akan melakukan ujian. Oh, dan jangan lupakan Sasuke-senpai yang akan duduk tepat di sampingnya. Sebangku dengan Ino.

Baru kali ini Sakura merasa iri kepada Ino.

Ck.

Bangku kosong disebelah Ino menandakan si empunya belum datang. Fuuhh... Selamat, selamat.

Karena jika si empunya bangku sudah datang, bisa dipastikan detakan jantung Sakura tidak akan sesantai ini.

Dia belum siap kena serangan jantung di usia semuda ini.

Tiba-tiba pintu ruangan terbuka, menampilkan seorang pria berambut kuning terang dengan tiga garis dipipinya (yang katanya tanda lahir) hiperaktif yang mengacungkan tangannya ke langit-langit, namanya Uzumaki Naruto, "Aku berani jamin, Teme. Jika kau menonton _match _kemarin, pasti ngelus dada. Jelek banget mainnya, sumpah."

Sementara lelaki yang disebelahnya hanya menanggapi seperlunya, seolah tahu bahwa sahabat disampingnya itu tidak perlu ditanggapi serius, "Hn, kau sudah tiga kali mengatakan hal yang sama, Dobe." Sahutnya.

Kedua laki-laki itu langsung berjalan ke tempatnya masing-masing (yang sudah tercantum dipapan), Sakura diam-diam mengikuti arah jalan Sasuke yang menuju tempat duduk disampingnya dengan sudut matanya.

Entah perasaannya saja atau apa, tapi dia sempat melihat pandangan Sasuke terlihat terkejut begitu melihatnya duduk di ruangan yang sama.

Tapi Sakura menganggapnya hanya perasaan saja.

Oh, kau terlalu krisis kepercayaan diri di hadapan Sasuke-senpai, Jidat.

Dengan gaya coolnya, Sasuke langsung menempati tempat duduknya. Sesaat memandang cuek kearah Ino yang sedang sibuk membaca buku Kewarganegaraannya sambil memasang headphone.

Ino menoleh kearah samping begitu merasakan kehadiran seseorang, dia lalu mengernyit jahil, "Pagi, Senpai. Namaku Yamanaka Ino, aku duduk sebangku sama Senpai selama ujian."

Satu perempatan muncul di dahi Sakura.

"Hn, pagi. Uchiha Sasuke." Sahut Sasuke, mengalihkan pandangannya kearah buku pelajaran Matematikanya yang begitu tebal.

"Udah tahu kok, Senpai. Sasuke-senpai kan populer di sekolah."

Dua perempatan muncul didahi Sakura.

Dengan sengit Sakura menatap sahabatnya melalui sudut matanya. Walaupun Sakura tahu, tidak mungkin Ino berniat mendekati Sasuke-senpai (selain karena dia menjaga betul perasaan Sakura, dia juga sudah punya pacar yang merupakan Ketua OSIS disekolah), tapi tetap saja rasanya menyebalkan melihat orang yang kau kagumi didekati gadis lain. Termasuk sahabatmu sendiri.

"Oh iya, Senpai, kenalin nih temen aku." Sakura tampak membelalakkan matanya begitu sadar Ino menunjuknya dengan tatapan jahil.

Sakura salah tingkah sendiri, menyadari Sasuke sedang menatapnya dengan tatapan yang sulit diartikan, "Ha-halo, Senpai. Ak-aku Sak—"

"Sakura, kan?"

Suara baritone khas Sasuke tiba-tiba membuat Sakura dan Ino terbelalak.

"Senpai kenal dengannya?" Ino sekali lagi menggumam.

"Sakura? Kurasa semua laki-laki di sekolah mengenalnya karena kecantikannya." Gumam Sasuke, kembali mengalihkan perhatian ke bukunya.

Tanpa menyadari dua gadis yang sedang melongo. Terutama gadis berambut merah muda yang sedang menahan debaran jantungnya. Wajahnya yang putih, sekarang tampak semerah tomat.

Bukankah yang barusan merupakan pujian?

.

Bagi Sakura, salah satu keuntungan berada di ruang 6 adalah bisa satu ruangan dengan Sasuke. Kerugiannya adalah dekat dengan toilet laki-laki. Yang dimana sama saja akan ada 'parfum khas' yang tercium, kadang datang kadang pergi.

Seperti saat ini.

Hampir semua anak dan guru pengawas ujian di ruang 6 menutupi hidung mereka dengan sapu tangan. Bau tidak sedap ini begitu mengganggu.

Sialnya, hari ini Izumo-san, selaku petugas kebersihan sekolah tidak masuk.

Dan sialnya lagi Sakura tidak membawa sapu tangan untuk sekedar menghalau bau itu.

Akhirnya, setengah berjuang melawan rasa pusing yang perlahan datang karena bau ini, dia tetap berusaha membaca soal ujian dengan baik.

Puk

Tiba-tiba ada sesuatu yang mendarat diatas kepalanya.

Dia lalu mengambil sesuatu itu dan menyadari bahwa benda itu adalah sapu tangan wangi berwarna putih. Sapu tangan? Jatuh dari langit-langit?

Dengan polosnya, Sakura menatap langit-langit diatasnya. Membuat seseorang yang memperhatikannya sedari tadi tersenyum geli.

Sakura menatap sapu tangan itu lagi, dan membelalak. Ada sulaman nama 'Sasuke' disana.

Oh, tampar dia sekarang.

"Hn, pakailah. Untuk menutupi hidungmu." Sahut Sasuke begitu Sakura menoleh kearahnya, dan dengan (sok) cueknya kembali mengerjakan soal-soal ujian.

_Ah, aku cinta laki-laki ini._

Dengan santai, Sakura menggunakan sapu tangan itu tanpa mengetahui sapu tangan itu sebelumnya digunakan Sasuke untuk menutupi hidungnya.

_Indirect kiss_ kan namanya?

Sapu tangan itu ternyata memang wangi.

.

"Argh! Pelajaran pertama hari ini kenapa harus Kewarganegaraan sih?!" Geram Ino, menyesali kemampuannya dalam menghafal segala hal yang berbau wirausaha yang dibawah rata-rata. Masih menjadi misteri kenapa gadis yang pintar dalam segala hal itu tidak bisa menghafal pelajaran Kewarganegaraan. Mungkin ini semua dikarenakan tugas dari Kurenai-sensei yang pernah menugaskan murid-murid merangkum pelajaran sepanjang dua meter jika dihitung. Mengerikan bagi Ino.

"Memang apa bedanya pelajaran Kewarganegaraan dengan pekerjaan hafalan yang lainnya? Kau kan jagonya dalam hal hafalan." Sahut Sakura, "Jangan bilang ini karena kita pernah diberi tugas dari Kurenai-sensei?"

Ino hanya memonyongkan bibirnya, "Memang."

"Alasan konyol." Dengus Sakura.

Ino menghelas nafasnya lagi, "Argh! Kenapa juga aku tidak satu ruangan dengan Sai-kun sih?" Keluhnya lagi, membuat sahabatnya memutar mata.

"Ayolah, Pig. Jangan mengeluh terus. Kau itu benar-benar berisik." Dengan cueknya Sakura kembali membaca novel Twilight yang ditangannya. Memang sekarang mereka sedang beristirahat selama empat puluh menit, dan kedua sahabat ini malah memilih mengobrol dan baca novel alih-alih belajar. Pelajaran selanjutnya Bahasa Inggris sih... Mereka terlalu pintar hingga bingung ingin belajar apa. Bukan sombong loh, tapi memang kenyataannya begitu.

Grek

Tiba-tiba terdengar suara gesekan tempat duduk didepan bangku Sakura. Dan disana sudah duduk manis seorang lelaki tampan dengan buku tebal bertuliskan 'Kane Chronicles' di sampulnya. Sepasang mata obsidiannya menatap tepat ke mata obsidian Sakura.

"Hn, numpang baca." Katanya seolah mengerti pandangan penuh tanya yang dialamatkan kedua gadis cantik itu padanya.

"E-eh? Apa, Senpai? Tadi Sasuke-senpai bilang apa?" Tanya Sakura terkejut.

"Aku numpang baca disini. Walaupun lebih enak baca dengan tenang, tapi aku lebih suka jika ada teman baca." Sasuke menghela nafas, "Setidaknya jika dijuluki 'freak', aku ada temannya." Dia tampak menyeringai.

"A-ah, tentu saja." Gumam Sakura.

Ino sebagai seorang pembaca suasana paling baik di alam semesta, memilih undur diri. Selain itu, dia juga tidak mau mengganggu usaha Sasuke yang SANGAT tampak sedang berusaha mendekati sahabatnya.

"Err, aku permisi kalau begitu. Aku mau ke ruangan Sai-kun." Tanpa seizin Sakura, Ino sudah hilang dibalik pintu.

"Eh, eh, Pig!" Sakura tampak ingin mencegah sahabatnya meninggalkan dia dalam suasana canggung ini, sampai sebuah tangan hangat menggenggam pergelangan tangannya.

"Kau mau pergi juga? Kalau begitu aku baca dengan siapa?" Sasuke menatap tepat ke mata viridian cair Sakura.

"Ak-aku, aku... hanya..." Sesaat Sakura mengutuk kata-kata tak mutu dan gugupnya.

"Hn, baca saja disini. Temani aku." Sasuke kembali mengalihkan matanya kearah buku Kane Chroniclesnya.

Membuat seorang gadis cantik dihadapannya merona merah dan hampir pingsan.

.

Suasana kelas yang sepi seolah mendukung keadaan dua sejoli yang sedari tadi sibuk membaca buku dalam hening. Atau lebih tepatnya si gadis yang mencoba memfokuskan pikirannya untuk meredam debaran jantung sialan yang dari tadi bertalu-talu itu, dan si laki-laki yang sedari tadi memperhatikan gerak-gerik si gadis yang tampak gugup. Sepasang mata obsidian Sasuke tampak sedang sibuk memperhatikan rona merah yang menjalar di kedua pipi _chubby _gadis cantik dihadapannya.

_'Lucu_._' _Batin Sasuke sambil tersenyum geli.

Lalu matanya memperhatikan buku tebal yang dipegang Sakura.

"Kau suka buku itu?" Sasuke mencoba memecah keheningan aneh antara mereka ternyata.

"Ah? Twilight? Tentu saja! Aku ini penggemar Edward-Bella loh, Senpai!" Jawab Sakura semangat.

"Benarkah?" Sasuke berusaha memancing Sakura bicara lagi, hanya ingin melihat wajah Sakura yang tampak begitu ekspresif ketika bicara.

"He'em. Maksudku, ayolah! Mereka itu pasangan paling manis di jagad raya!"

Sasuke kemudian tampak menggeleng, "Tidak juga."

"Eh? Maksud Sasuke-senpai? Memang ada pasangan lain yang lebih manis dari mereka?"

"Ada kok." Senpai sekarang mengeluarkan seringainya.

"Siapa?" Sakura menelengkan kepala kesamping kiri, mencoba menebak-nebak.

Sasuke masih belum menghilangkan seringaian di wajahnya.

Wajah Sakura tampak lebih merona lagi, "Senpai hanya mengerjaiku." Dia menampakkan wajah cemberut-tapi-imut miliknya yang membuat Sasuke terkekeh gemas.

Dan sialnya bel berbunyi panjang dan menandakan ujian sudah akan dimulai lagi.

Sasuke kemudian tampak menghela nafas, menutup bukunya dan bangkit dari duduknya. Mereka berdua sepertinya sudah terlalu sibuk mengobrol (walaupun obrolan yang hanya sangat singkat) hingga tidak sadar bahwa sekarang sudah banyak anak-anak yang masuk ke ruang ujian. Bahkan Ino sudah kembali duduk di bangkunya dan tengah mengutak-atik smartphone-nya walaupun sesekali dia terlihat melirik kedua pasangan yang sedang mengobrol itu.

Apa istilahnya gaulnya? _Pedekate_ yah?

Bahkan beberapa anak menatap mereka dengan tatapan kagum (tentu saja karena kedua insan itu adalah idola sekolah, demi Tuhan!), tatapan interogatif, sedih, bahkan cemburu.

Sasuke menatap Sakura sebentar, kemudian menepuk kepalanya, "_Good luck on your test_." Sasuke kemudian mengelus lembut kepala Sakura.

Sakura yang memang _lemot _dalam hal seperti ini hanya bisa mengerjapkan matanya.

Satu detik.

Dua detik.

Tiga detik.

Sepuluh detik.

Oh, demi Tuhan, gadis ini sangat lamban.

Dia bahkan tidak menyadari Sasuke yang sedang tertawa gemas melihatnya melongo.

Sasuke kembali ke tempat duduknya, menyiapkan alat tulisnya untuk mengikuti ujian Akuntansi Industrinya.

Sakura mengerjap beberapa kali, lalu tersadar apa atas apa yang baru saja terjadi.

_Kill me, God._

_Eh, jangan deh. Kalo mati, nanti ga bisa ketemu Sasuke-senpai lagi._

Blush.

_._

Pelajaran Bahasa Inggris terlewat dengan sangat mudah bagi Sakura. Salah satu keuntungan menjadi cucu dari seorang pengusaha kaya di Inggris yang mengharuskannya berbahasa Inggris dengan fasih. Hari ini terasa begitu menyenangkan baginya.

Apalagi tadi saat ujian, Sasuke-senpai sempat ehemmenjatuhkanehem pulpen ke bawah tempat duduknya. TEPAT di bawah tempat duduknya.

Tanpa diminta, Sakura mengambilkan pulpen itu dan memberikannya pada Sasuke. Yang membuatnya merona adalah, Sasuke mengucapkan 'Terima Kasih' tapi dengan seringai jahil terpeta jelas di wajahnya. Itu tadi pulpen Sasuke-senpai kebetulan jatuh dibawah bangkunya kan?

Sambil membayangkan hal tadi, Sakura tampak terus tersenyum dan merona sepanjang perjalanan menuju gerbang sekolah yang lumayan jauh jika dari ruang ujian. Membuat Ino yang berjalan disampingnya mendengus geli.

"Ciee, yang lagi mulai pedekate sama Prince Charming." Goda Ino pada sahabatnya, membuat si korban godaan mengerjapkan matanya beberapa kali. Kemudian pipinya tambah merona.

"Apa sih, Pig! Siapa yang pedekate lagi! Aku kan hanya mengobrol dengannya beberapa kali saja." Elak Sakura. Matanya tidak bisa fokus pada satu pandangan. Terlalu gugup, Nona?

"Oh, _come on_, Jidat. Kau pikir ada berapa gadis di sekolah yang dia ajak mengobrol dengannya? Paling hanya anak-anak sekelasnya saja kan?"

Sakura terdiam, berpikir sesaat. Err, kalau dipikir-pikir memang hampir tidak ada yah? Sasuke-senpai itu orang yang kelewat _cool_. Tipe orang yang mustahil akan mengajak orang asing untuk berbasa-basi.

Kemudian dia mengangguk, "Betul juga..." Gumamnya.

"Nah! Itu dia! Itu artinya Sasuke-senpai memang menyimpan ketertarikkan padamu, Jidat!" Seru Ino gemas, tidak menyadari kata-katanya barusan terlalu kencang jika dihitung dialog dua orang. Buktinya saja, sudah ada beberapa anak laki-laki yang menoleh dan tertunduk lesu mendengar berita itu (karena jika memang Sasuke tertarik dengan Sakura, maka dijamin tidak akan ada kesempatan untuk mereka mendapatkan Sakura. Ini Sasuke-si-pangeran-sekolah yang sedang kita bicarakan), dan beberapa gadis yang melakukan hal yang tidak jauh seperti para anak laki-laki.

"Pig! Demi Tuhan, sudah aku bilang jangan sebut merek!" Seru Sakura masih tampak malu-malu.

"Ck, dasar kaku. Bukankah jika aku terus menyebut namanya, akan semakin cepat baginya tahu kau juga tertarik padanya? _Come on, speak now_!" Ino gemas sendiri menghadapi sahabatnya itu. Dalam urusan _boys_, Sakura memang benar-benar butuh pertolongan. Dia sangat kaku dan kelewat polos untuk meladeni para laki-laki yang mengejarnya diluar sana.

Tanpa sadar, kaki mereka ternyata sudah membawa mereka sampai didepan pos satpam sekolah. Ino memutuskan untuk membeli minuman ringan dulu dan meninggalkan Sakura yang berdiri kaku didekat penjual minuman yang dipenuhi anak-anak yang akan pulang dan mampir membeli minuman —sama seperti Ino tadi— sambil memainkan smartphone. Sesekali tersenyum melihat tingkah laku Ayumi baa-san, penjual warung minuman itu yang tampak kewalahan melayani anak-anak. Jika anak-anak sekolah sudah mulai berisik dan tidak sabar, dia hanya tersenyum dengan sabar kemudian terus berkata, "Anak-anak sabar, tangan Baa-chan kan cuma ada dua," Kemudian berlalu kembali melayani pesanan dan berterima kasih dengan Bahasa Inggris yang berantakan.

Hal-hal kecil itulah yang membuatnya suka bersekolah disini.

Guru yang baik-baik semua, pegawai dan karyawan yang ramah dan suka menyapanya. Bahkan pedagang di sekitar sekolah yang tampak begitu bahagia dan menikmati pekerjaan mereka.

Sakura kemudian tersenyum geli.

Tanpa sadar sepasang obsidian dari balik helm hitam sedang menatapnya dengan tatapan memuja. Kemudian pemilik mata hitam legam itu (yang sedari tadi memperhatikan Sakura) mulai menjalankan motornya dan berhenti tepat didepan Sakura.

Sakura tampak terkejut, dan hampir saja menjatuhkan smartphone di genggamannya setelah menyadari siapa yang menghampirinya. Kemudian orang itu membuka helmnya dan menatap Sakura dalam.

"Hn, tunggu siapa?" Tanya Sasuke.

Sakura masih tampak melongo beberapa detik hingga akhirnya menjawab, "Oh itu, si Pig— eh, Ino, dia lagi beli minum." Tunjuknya pada Ino. Sahabatnya itu masih tampak mengantri untuk mendapatkan minuman pesanannya.

"Oh, pulang berdua? Naik apa?"

"Naik bus, Senpai." Jawabnya dengan tidak berhasil menghentikan detakkan jantung yang menggila.

"Naik bus? Biasanya aku liat kamu di jemput?"

"Eh, itu, Kotetsu Jii-san lagi sakit, jadi ga masuk kerja beberapa hari ini. Ino juga seharusnya di jemput, tapi dia aku paksa pulang naik bus. Biar aku ada teman pulang." Kekeh Sakura akhirnya.

"Hn, mulai besok kamu ga perlu maksa Yamanaka pulang sama kamu. Aku anter pulang mulai besok." Putus Sasuke seenaknya.

"E-EH? Ga perlu, Senpai." Sakura salah tingkah sendiri, "Lagipula Kotetsu Jii-san izin kerjanya cuma sampe lusa, kok."

"Hn, kalo gitu aku anter-jemput terus. Kalau supir kamu udah masuk kerja, dia ga perlu anter jemput lagi."

"Setuju, Senpai!" Seru Ino yang entah darimana tahu-tahu sudah muncul di samping Sakura dengan minuman dingin ditangannya, "Kalo Senpai mau, bisa langsung hari ini anter si Jidat pulang."

"Eh, Pig? Apa sih? Kita kan udah janji pulang bareng!" Tatapan mata Sakura tampak memohon pada sahabatnya. Ino tahu betul bahwa Sakura sedang mencoba menghindari situasi (yang bisa dipastikan canggung) antara dia dan Sasuke. Tapi Ino juga sangat tahu bahwa Sakura senang akan diantar pulang Sasuke.

Itu semua seolah terpeta jelas dari rona merah yang menjalar dipipinya.

"Memang? Aku lupa tuh. Seingatku aku sudah janjian pulang sama Sai-kun."

Sakura hanya memandang sahabatnya itu dengan tatapan tajam yang dibalas seringaian.

Sampai sebuah helm berwarna putih tiba-tiba berada di depan hidungnya.

"Pakailah dan naik. Aku antar pulang." Sasuke berkata —atau memerintah— ke Sakura.

.

Tidak pernah Sakura sebelumnya membayangkan —bahkan dalam imajinasi terliarnya— dalam satu hari, dia akan menjalani banyak hal bersama laki-laki yang disukainya. Mulai dari lirik-lirikan ketika ujian, mengobrol soal buku, insiden pulpen jatuh, sampai diantar pulang. Bahkan sebelum benar-benar pulang, Sasuke mengajaknya mampir untuk makan dengan dalih mengisi ulang energi yang habis ketika ujiian tadi.

Ahhh! Ini terlalu cepat dan membingungkan bagi gadis lamban cinta macam Sakura.

Sambil mengeringkan rambutnya yang basah dan tampak segar sehabis mandi, Sakura tidak bisa berhenti tersenyum.

"Saku, Saku, turun yuk! Makan malam!" Seru suara yang samar-samar terdengar. Suara merdu seorang wanita yang begitu Sakura sayangi. Walau suara merdu itu bisa berubah menjadi geraman mengerikan ketika membangunkannya tidur di pagi hari, Sakura tetap sangat menyayangi pemilik suara itu.

"Iya, Kaa-san..." Sahutnya dari kamar. Bergegas turun untuk mengisi perut dengan masakkan sang Kaa-san yang cetar membahana lezatnya. Memang tadi ketika Sasuke mengajaknya makan, dia menolak makan dengan alasan belum lapar dan akhirnya hanya meminum segelas jus alpukat saja. Dia hanya memandangi Sasuke yang sedang makan sambil sesekali mengobrol seru dengannya. Tidak dia sangka, dibalik segala sikap dingin Sasuke disekolah, tersembunyi sikap jahil dan humoris yang begitu langka.

Begitu sampai dibawah, dia mendapati Tou-sannya yang sudah duduk manis di meja makan. Menunggu Kaa-san menyajikan makanan ke meja.

"Wah, anak gadis Tou-san sudah segar rupanya." Gumam sang kepala keluarga, Tuan Besar Haruno Kizashi. Beliau menjabat sebagai Presdir perusahaan tekstil terbesar di Jepang, Harunoteks Corp., tapi walau sesibuk apapun, beliau tetap berusaha meluangkan waktu untuk keluarga sebisanya. _What a family man_.

"Iya dong, Tou-san. Aku kan anak kebanggan Tou-san." Seru Sakura bangga. Sebagai anak satu-satunya dalam keluarga, suatu hal yang wajib untuk selalu tampak cantik. Begitu kata Tou-sannya. Bagi Tou-san Sakura, melihat senyum putri semata wayangnya itu lebih penting daripada apapun.

"Bagaimana ujianmu hari ini, Sayang? Lancar?"

"Lancar _banget_, Tou-san." Jawab Sakura tampak kelewat antusias menjawab pertanyaan Tou-sannya.

"Kamu kelihatan senang sekali..." Gumam sang kepala keluarga, "Ah! Pasti ada hubungan sama cowok yah?" Selidik Tuan Haruno, tampak menggoda putrinya.

"Eh? Enggak kok, Tou-san!" Elak Sakura yang langsung gagal begitu tampak semburat merah muda di pipinya.

"Jadi siapa namanya, _pumpkin_?" Sang kepala keluarga masih keukeuh menggodanya.

"Tidak ada kok, Tou-san! Tidak ada!" Jawab Sakura panik.

"Ayolah, sweetheart. Ceritakan pada Tou-san."

"Tidak ada, Tou-san!"

Tiba-tiba pemilik suara lembut yang menenangkan —dan menyelamatkan— Sakura muncul dari arah dapur sambil mengangkat piring dan diletakkan di meja makan, "Sudah, sudah Sayang, jangan menggodanya terus. Saki-chan kita sudah cukup besar lagipula untuk memilik tambatan hati kan?" Celetuk sang Kaa-san yang membuat Sakura tambah merona.

"Kaa-san..." Rengeknya.

"Hihi, sudahlah. Lebih baik kamu bantu Kaa-san angkat makanan di dapur, OK?" Nyonya Haruno Mebuki kemudian tampak mengelus puncak kepala putrinya dan kemudian menyeringai, "Hitung-hitung latihan menjadi Ibu Rumah Tangga yang baik untuk pacar anak Kaa-san ini kan?" Godanya lagi.

"Oh, aku setuju, Sayang!" Sahut Tuan Haruno.

"Kaa-saann... Tou-saann... Ayolah hentikan..." Rengekan Sakura sepertinya tidak benar-benar di dengar oleh kedua orangtuanya yang masih tampak terkekeh gemas melihat putri semata wayang mereka merona malu.

Usai makan keluarga kecil yang bahagia —walaupun terkadang terlalu heboh— itu sekarang sedang menonton tv bersama, kebiasaan yang sudah terjadi sejak beberapa tahun ini.

"Jadi, siapa nama pencuri putri Tou-san ini?" Lanjut sang kepala keluarga menggoda putrinya.

"Tou-san, sudahlah..." Sakura masih merengek.

"Ayolah, Sayang. Sedikit bercerita pada Kaa-san dan Tou-san tidak ada salahnya kan?" Sahut sang Ibu, membelai lembut rambut putrinya.

"Ehm, bukan apa-apa kok. Tidak ada apa-apa antara aku dan Sasuke-senpai..." Sahut Sakura menunduk, mencoba menyembunyikan rona merah di kedua pipinya.

"Oh, jadi namanya Sasuke? Bagaimana orangnya?" Tanya Mebuki riang dan antusias.

Sakura tampak menghela nafas pasrah, "Err, dia itu... Prince Charming di sekolah... Pokoknya keren banget deh, Kaa-san." Gumam Sakura.

"Jadi kapan kamu akan membawa pencuri hati putri kesayangan Tou-san ini kerumah, Sayang?"

"Tou-sannn..."

.

Setelah acara 'goda-godaan-tentang-calon-mantu-Kaa-san-Tous-san', Sakura memutuskan untuk berlalu ke kamarnya. Kamar dengan nuansa merah muda itu sekarang tampak berantakan dengan buku pelajaran Matematika. Maklum, besok itu ujian pelajaran Matematika yang mengharuskan Sakura belajar, mengingat nilainya di pelajaran itu tidak begitu bagus.

Berusaha setengah mati mengerti soal-soal latihan yang diberikan Asuma-sensei, pikiran Sakura malah terfokus pada sepasang mata obsidian setajam dan setegas elang yang memabukkan.

Bibir tipisnya, pahatan hidung sempurnanya, alis tegasnya, dagu runcingnya, bahkan pipi porselen yang tampak terlalu chubby untuk ukuran cowok.

Sejak kapan Sakura menjadi semesum ini?

_'Argh! Ayolah, otak! Fokuslah pada pelajaran Matematika!' _Batin Sakura mengerang, menjambak rambutnya sendiri.

.

"Kaa-san, Tou-san, aku berangkat yah!" Seru Sakura berlari riang menuruni tangga rumahnya.

"Aduh aduh, anak Kaa-san ceria sekali pagi ini? Kamu nggak sarapan dulu, Sayang?" Sahut sang Ibu yang tampak sedang menyendokkan sup ke piring suaminya.

"Kamu berangkatnya sama Tou-san aja, Sayang. Nanti Tou-san antar sampai sekolah. Kotesu kan sudah masuk kerja hari ini... Berangkat sama-sama aja yah, biar kamu sempat sarapan bareng." Kata Ayahnya kemudian, mulai memakan sup daging buatan Chiyo Baa-san, pelayan kepercayaan dikediaman mereka.

"Ahh, ga usah, Tou-san. Aku naik bus aja, takutnya malah bikin Tou-san ambil jalan memutar dan terlambat. Lagian tadi Chiyo Baa-san udah buatin aku bekal buat dibawa." Sahut Sakura.

"Baa-san tadi bekalin Saku apa?" Tanya sang kepala keluarga.

Chiyo Baa-san yang sedari tadi sibuk memindahkan kardus-kardus ke gudang bersama Shin-san —selaku tukang kebun— tampak menoleh dan menjawab, "Saya buatin Sakura nasi goreng sama telur dadar, Tuan." Jawabnya sopan dan lanjut berjalan membawa kotak-kota ukuran sedang itu. Jawaban itu membuat kedua orangtuanya menggangguk.

Ting tong ting tong

Semua kepala di ruangan itu menoleh, "Siapa yang datang pagi-pagi begini?"

"Udah Sayang, biar aku buka." Sahut Mebuki menanggapi pertanyaan suaminya.

"Ah, aku juga sekalian berangkat yah, Dah Tou-san..." Dia lalu mengecup kedua pipi Ayahnya yang melambai riang kemudian mengikuti langkah sang Ibu ke pintu depan.

Tampak sang Ibu yang membuka pintu dan terlihatlah seorang laki-laki bertubuh tegap tampan dengan senyuman mematikannya, "Pagi Baa-san."

Sakura membeku mendengar suara itu.

"Pagi, mau cari siapa yah?"

"Ehm, saya mau jemput Sakura, Baa-san." Laki-laki itu —Sasuke— memandang Sakura geli kemudian tersenyum.

"Oh, temannya Sakura yah?"

"Iya, Baa-san. Kenalin, nama saya Sasuke. Saya kakak kelas Sakura." Sahut Sasuke sopan, menundukkan kepala sedikit tanda perkenalan.

Si Ibu membeku, menyadari sesuatu.

Si anak membeku, menyadari Ibunya menyeringai.

"Oh! Jadi kamu yang namanya Sasuke? Tidak buruk juga untuk ukuran calon mantu. Salam kenal juga, Sasuke-kun. Mau jemput Sakura-chan yah? Ya udah, Saku sini! Sasukenya udah jemput, malah diem aja disitu." Kata sang Ibu kelewat antusias.

Entah dari mana tiba-tiba muncul sang kepala keluarga yang nyengir lima jari, "Oh, pantas putri Tou-san ini tidak mau diantar sama Tou-sannya sendiri. Ternyata sudah ada tukang ojek baru..." Si Ayah menyeringai.

Kali ini Sasuke yang membeku.

Sasuke tidak pernah sekalipun membayangkan orangtua dari Sakura se...unik ini. Karena sebelum ini dia bahkan sempat berpikir dia akan diajak perang oleh Ayah si gadis incaran.

"Tou-san..." Sakura merengek —lagi— pada Ayahnya yang malah tambah menyeringai.

"Iya, iya, Tou-san ngerti." Tuan Haruno malah tambah menyeringai, "Udah sana, cepat berangkat. Nanti kalian bisa terlambat."

"Sasuke-kun, jaga princess kami baik-baik yah?"

Sasuke tersenyum lembut, "Siap, Baa-san."

Sasuke terlihat mengulurkan tangannya untuk menggandeng Sakura, yang langsung disambut malu-malu tapi mau oleh Sakura, "Kami berangkat, Baa-san, Jii-san." Pamitnya mengangguk sopan.

Sakura —dengan wajah meronanya— juga berkata, "Aku berangkat, Kaa-san, Tou-san."

Ciee, yang lagi pada pedekate...

.

"Tunggu sebentar, aku mau parkir motor." Kata Sasuke dari balik helmnya, kemudian dia mengambil helm putih dari tangan Sakura dan mengaitkannya di motor.

"Iya, Senpai." Sakura lalu berdiri didepan ruang Tata Usaha, menunggu Sasuke yang sedang memarkir motornya.

"Saku-chan!" Seru seorang gadis dengan rambut hitam megarnya yang tampak seperti semak, "Sini deh!" Panggil gadis bernama Tenten itu kearah mading yang terpajang didepan ruang guru.

"Apa, Tenten-chan?" Tanya Sakura begitu menghampiri gadis bercepol dua itu.

"Nilai Bahasa Inggrismu tinggi loh! Nilainya samaan kaya Yui-san. Selamet yah!"

"Beneran?" Tanya Sakura masih setengah tidak percaya.

"Iya! Kamu liat saja disini." Gadis yang disebelah Tenten yang menjawab. Gadis sipit dengan kulit putihnya —namanya Rinto— itu kemudian menunjuk ke kertas yang berisi pengumuman nilai kelas 10.

Dan benar saja, nilai Bahasa Inggrisnya 98. Sebanding dengan Yui-san yang merupakan siswi paling pintar Bahasa Inggris di sekolah.

"Cie, yang nilainya bagus..." Goda sebuah suara baritone yang sejak kemarin selalu menghantui pikiran Sakura.

"Eh, Sasuke-senpai? Udah parkir motornya?"

"Udah. Nilai Bahasa Inggris kamu bagus, Saku. Selamet yah."

"Ehm, iya Senpai, makasih." Dengan rona malu-malu, Sakura menunduk.

Sasuke terkekeh gemas, "Udah yuk. Kita kekelas." Lanjutnya kemudian menggenggam tangan kanan Sakura dan membawanya ke ruang ujian mereka. Tentu saja dengan tatapan menyelidik dari semua orang yang melihat mereka.

Dan pergi meninggalkan dua makhluk —Tenten dan Rinto— yang sedang melongo melihat kedekatan mereka. Oh, akan ada berita bagus yang menggemparkan di sekolah mereka.

_Prince Charming and Enchanting Princess._

_Perfect isn't it?_

Tapi disetiap kebahagiaan pasti akan ada 'pengganggu' kecilnya kan?

Seperti contohnya seorang pemuda bermata jade dan rambut merah batanya yang sedang memandang mereka dengan tatapan sendu dan kekecewaan yang mendalam.

.

"TEME! Apa yang kau lakukan?!" Seru seorang laki-laki berambut kuning terang dengan gaya urakannya. Laki laki yang kita kenal sebagai Naruto —sahabat Sasuke— itu memberikan tatapan menyelidik kearah Sasuke. Lebih tepatnya kearah tangan Sasuke yang sedang menggenggam tangan mungil Sakura.

"Kalian berdua?" Tunjuk Naruto ke dua sejoli yang sedang merona itu.

"Hn, berisik Dobe." Kemudian Sasuke —tanpa melepas genggaman tangannya— berlalu ke tempat duduknya dan membiarkan Sakura duduk di tempatnya.

Dengan canggung, Sakura melepas genggaman tangan Sasuke, "Emm, makasih ya Senpai, udah dianterin tadi."

"Hn." Jawab Sasuke. Dia sendiri tidak mengerti kenapa ketika Sakura melepaskan tangannya, dia merasa enggan. Karena ketika mereka berpegangan tangan tadi, rasanya begitu spesial. Seolah tangan mungil itulah pasangan tangan besar miliknya. Seolah memang tangan mereka diciptakan berpasangan. Rasanya begitu biasa, karena memang seharusnya begitu.

Sasuke memalingkan wajahnya, mencoba menyembunyikan rona merah dipipi begitu melihat mata hijau cair Sakura yang menatapnya. Mata itu seperti anak kecil, terlalu polos dan imut.

_Gosh, isn't it illegal to be too cute?_

Sasuke, kau tahu kan tanganmu yang berkeringat itu sama sekali tidak keren?

Tiba-tiba Naruto yang sedari tadi melihat interkasi kecil antara sahabatnya dan putri sekolah itu mengambil tempat untuk duduk didepan Sasuke. Menatapnya penuh selidik dan tampak tidak terima. Bukannya apa-apa, tapi Naruto ini merupakan penggemar Sakura di sekolah.

"Ceritakan. Padaku. Sekarang." Kata Naruto, penekanan terdapat di setiap katanya.

"Cerita apa?" Jawab Sasuke cuek, menunduk sambil membaca buku Kewarganegaraan yang baru dikeluarkannya.

"Semuanya! Demi Tuhan, kau tadi menggandeng Sakura-chan!"

Sakura yang mendengar namanya disebut, mengalihkan pandangan dari buku Matematikanya kearah Naruto.

Naruto hanya terkekeh tidak jelas, "Sakura-Hime, kau pacaran dengan manusia ayam ini?"

"Eh, ti-tidak kok, Senpai..." Sahut Sakura kelabakan, merona seperti tomat. Ahh, kenapa disaat seperti ini tidak ada Ino yang akan menemaninya sih?

"Aduh, lucu banget itu malu-malunya..." Naruto menatap gemas kearah Sakura, kemudian dia menyedekapkan tangannya didepan wajah, menatap Sakura kagum.

"Hei jangan ganggu dia, Dobe. Sedang belajar." Tegur Sasuke.

"Ah, Teme! Kenapa harus kau sih yang duduk disebelah Sakura-Hime? Tidak adil!" Serunya menatap Sasuke sebal. Sebenarnya Naruto tidak keberatan juga sih jika Sakura berpacaran dengan seseorang, sama sekali tidak. Karena rasa suka Naruto itu hanya sebatas gemas dan kagum melihat Sakura yang serba imut. Yang membuat Naruto keberatan adalah; Sasuke yang dekat dengan Sakura kali ini.

Sebenarnya jika dilihat dari segi fisik, Sasuke memang tidak ada kurang-kurangnya. Gantengnya kelebihan malah. Tapi kelakuannya memang minus besar dimata Naruto (selain karena Sasuke sering tidak melunasi hutang taruhan bola, Sasuke yang dipanggil tukang tidur professional oleh teman-teman karena suka batal janji nongkrong, Sasuke juga suka 'main kasar' padanya dan memanggil nya Dobe), tapi ketampanannya itu kelebihan habis-habisan. Kalau kata Temari —salah satu teman perempuan dikelas mereka, orang tampan selalu bisa dimaafkan.

"Hn, takdir Dobe." Jawab Sasuke cuek.

"Arghh! Aku tidak rela!" Naruto terdengar menggeram lagi lalu mengalihkan pandangannya ke Sakura yang terus membaca walau semburat merah mengintip malu-malu dipipinya, "Pokoknya Sakura-Hime, jika dia macam-macam kau bisa mengadu padaku. Bahuku selalu tersedia untukmu, Hime."

"E-eh? I-iya, Senpai." Sahut Sakura ragu melihat keajaiban sikap manusia didepannya.

"Hn, berisik Dobe. Pergi sana. Kami sedang belajar, bodoh." Kata Sasuke sadis.

Dengan sakit hati yang berlebihan dan tatapan sengit, Naruto akhirnya undur diri.

"Hn, maaf. Dia memang begitu. Aneh."

"He-he," Sakura tertawa aneh, "Iya, Senpai."

.

"Senpai hari ini ujian apa?" Bisik seorang gadis berambut pirang. Walaupun dia berbisik, tapi suaranya cukup keras untuk didengar gadis yang sedari tadi memperhatikan mereka mengobrol dengan tatapan tajamnya. Sakura yang sedang mengerjakan soal Matematikanya hanya bisa mengelus dada melihat kejahilan sahabatnya.

"Kewarganegaraan, Dek." Jawab Sasuke dengan senyum ramah yang Sakura tahu tidak terlalu sering ditunjukkan Sasuke pada orang lain. Ah, senyuman itu...

"Oh, kalo kelas satu Matematika." Jawabnya lagi tanpa dosa.

"Susah gak?"

"Ga kok, Senpai."

Satu kerutan didahi Sakura tiba-tiba muncul.

"Ada berapa soal?"

"Empat puluh, Senpai."

Dua kerutan.

"Senpai ngerti soal Matriks ga?"

Tiga kerutan.

Cukup sudah. Sudah cukup.

Ino juga mulai tahu diri ketika dirinya melihat Sakura yang sedang menggenggam pensil dengan kuat, bahkan sampai buku-buku jarinya ikut memutih.

Hiii...

Awas tuh pensil patah, Jidat.

Andai saja Sakura tahu bahwa dibalik senyum Sasuke pada Ino tersimpan rasa Terima Kasih karena Ino sudah 'mencomblangi' dirinya dengan Sakura. Walaupun hanya sekedar bantuan ketika Ino mendukung Sasuke yang akan mengantar jemput Sakura, Sasuke sangat berterima kasih.

Sayangnya itu hanya 'andai saja'.

Karena pada kenyataannya Sakura sedang benar-benar menahan teriakan marah kepada sahabatnya yang masih berbisik-bisik dengan Sasuke. Jika tatapan bisa membunuh, mungkin Ino sudah mati daritadi mendapat pelototan dari Sakura.

Ck, sabar yah, Pig.

.

Ulangan hari kedua terlewat dengan sukses. Bahkan sampai ulangan hari keenam, semua murid merasa bisa mengerjakan soal dengan baik. Terutama bagi Sakura yang ketika mengerjakan soal-soal Matematika merasa berhasil dengan baik. Dan sekarang dia sedang duduk manis di kursi penumpang sebuah motor hitam yang dikendarai sang pujaan hati, Sasuke.

Sakura mengernyitkan alis ketika menyadari motor yang dikendarai Sasuke membelok kearah sebuah mall besar didekat kompleks rumahnya.

"Senpai, kita ngapain disini?" Tanya Sakura begitu mereka sampai di area parkir motor di mall tersebut.

"Hn, kita nonton." Jawab Sasuke cuek. Terkekeh gemas saat melihat Sakura gelagapan dibuatnya.

"No-nonton?"

"Iya, kita nonton." Kemudian menggandeng tangan Sakura setelah gadis itu menanggalkan helm putih milik Sasuke, "Berhenti melongo seperti itu atau aku cium?" Goda Sasuke.

"EHH?! CI-CIUM?!" Seru Sakura sambil menahan bahu Sasuke yang mendekat.

Sasuke tertawa senang kemudian menggandeng tangan lembut Sakura yang tadi menahan bahunya dan melanjutkan jalan menuju mall, "Kau benar-benar mau aku cium, Sakura?"

Sakura merona parah, sudah seperti tomat wajahnya, "Sen-senpai mesum." Tuduhnya sadis.

Sasuke terkekeh lagi.

"Jika aku memang mesum, aku akan benar-benar menciummu."

"Tapi Senpai memikirkannya." Sahut Sakura, tanpa menyadari bahwa Sasuke sudah membawanya kedepan bioskop tempat mereka akan nonton.

"Memang." Jawab Sasuke menyeringai kemudian mulai berjalan kedepan meja penjualan tiket. Ada lima orang yang sedang membeli tiket juga yang mengharuskan mereka untuk mengantre.

"Senpai, memang kita tidak apa-apa nonton? Kita masih dalam masa ujian."

"Ini malam minggu, Dek. Ini weekend, _for God's sake_. Tidak apa-apa kan refreshing?"

"Oh..." Gumam Sakura tidak jelas. Hari ini memang hari Sabtu yang mengartikan bahwa ini hari terakhir sekolah dan besok hari Minggu. Memang sih mereka masih dalam masa ujian akhir semester yang berlangsung selama dua minggu di sekolah mereka, tapi sepertinya nonton di akhir pekan boleh juga.

Dan apa tadi kata Sasuke? Malam minggu? Bukankah itu istilah para anak remaja untuk malam-dimana-mereka-ngedate? Malam dimana banyak orang di mabuk cinta menghabiskan waktu bersama?

Sakura mengalihkan pandangannya ke sekeliling, dan memang ada banyak sekali muda-mudi yang sedang duduk-duduk sekedar menunggu waktu tayang maupun sedang membeli popcorn untuk ditonton berdua.

_Berarti Sasuke-senpai dan aku juga sedang...kencan dong?_

Sakura tampak menunduk, wajahnya merah seperti hampir mau meledak.

.

"Kamu suka Strawberry Shortcake, Sakura?" Tanya Sasuke begitu sadar gadis cantik didepannya yang saat ini menjadi teman kencannya menyantap lahap kue berwarna putih itu. Memang tadi setelah mereka nonton, mereka langsung menuju restoran yang ada di mall itu. Si gadis memesan Strawberry Shortcake dan Vanilla Milkshake (Sasuke menggeleng melihat menu itu, bisa-bisa diabetes jika mengkonsumsinya bagi Sasuke yang tidak suka makanan manis), dan si pemuda memesan Spaghetti saus tomat ekstra tomat dan kopi hitam (Sakura menggeleng melihat menu itu, tampaknya pemuda pujaan hatinya itu lebih berjiwa bapak-bapak).

"Iya, Senpai. Aku memang suka stroberi. Mau dalam bentuk apapun, bentuk buah, kue, jus, susu. Pokoknya aku kecanduan stroberi!" Balas Sakura riang tanpa menyadari ekspresinya terlalu imut bagi siapapun yang melihat dia. Sakura juga tidak sadar ada krim stroberi yang bertengger di sudut bibirnya.

_'Tuhaaan, imut banget.'_ Batin Sasuke.

"Eh eh, Senpai, abis ini kita ke toko buku yah?"

Sasuke terkekeh melihat wajah Sakura, kemudian menjawab sambil mengelap krim yang sedari tadi ada di sudut bibir gadis itu, "Kamu mau ngapain ke toko buku?"

"Aku mau liat komik-komik baru. Udah dua bulan ini aku ga liat stok buku baru."

"Komik? Kamu juga suka komik, Saku?" Tanya Sasuke tidak percaya. Gadis imut ini...

"Iya, Senpai! Apalagi komik seri Conan sama Tokyo Mew-mew! Buoh, keren tuh!" Seru Sakura riang. Membuat beberapa orang menatapnya. Bukan dengan tatapan nista karena gadis ini berisik, tapi dengan tatapan geli melihat wajah gadis itu yang sangat ekspresif.

"Aku lebih suka Bleach, Dek."

"Ah, itu bagus juga sih," Kemudian Sakura tampak mengangguk-angguk setuju, "Aku suka sama Ichigo. Ganteng..."

"Gantengan mana sama aku?"

"Gantengan Sasuke-senpai lah!" Jawab Sakura polos.

Blush

Oh, sepertinya pemuda itu memiliki semburat di pipinya. Bahkan warna merah itu mengalahkan saus tomat di spaghettinya.

Ciee, so sweet...

.

"Emang kamu udah sampe volume berapa, Saku?"

"Tujuh puluh empat, Senpai."

"Berarti kamu ketinggalan dua volume dong?"

"Iya, makanya aku beli dua-duanya." Jawab Sakura riang, "Ga sabar aku baca lanjutannya."

"Sini, biar aku yang bayar. Kamu tunggu disini aja." Tanpa menunggu Sakura menanggapinya, Sasuke langsung berlalu ke kasir untuk membayar buku yang dibeli

"Eh? Apa? Kakak mau bayar?"

"Iya. Udah sini bukunya." Jawab Sasuke cuek, "Kamu tunggu disini."

Meninggalkan Sakura yang masih melongo, Sasuke kemudian bergegas menuju meja kasir dan membayar dua komik yang tadi dipilih Sakura. Bukan harga yang mahal sebenarnya, sungguh. Sebagai putra dari pemilik perusahaan bisnis —Uchiha Company— nomor satu di Jepang, uang memang bukan masalah bagi Sasuke. Apalagi uang yang dia keluarkan untuk wanita perebut hatinya sejak masa-masa gadis itu di ospek lima bulan lalu. Gadis super imut tapi lemot yang memandanginya dengan semburat merah muda dipipi.

Super imut? Tentu saja! Bukan rahasia bahwa Sakura adalah gadis incaran seluruh pemuda di sekolah.

Lemot? Iya juga sih, Sasuke setuju akan hal ini. Walaupun otaknya cerdas, tapi dalam hal percintaan, dia itu lambat dan kurang peka. Ayolah, siapa juga yang tidak sadar Sasuke sedang tertarik dengan Sakura sekarang? Hanya Sakuranya sendiri saja! Bahkan satpam penjaga sekolah saja suka menggodanya dan Sakura ketika mereka mau pulang. Lemah otak memang kelemahan Sakura yang paling serius. Kalau menurut Shikamaru —salah satu sahabat Sasuke selain Naruto—, cewek secantik-cantiknya pasti ada goresan.

Tapi hal itu justru yang membuat Sasuke tertarik.

Sakura yang tampak melongo saat digoda kakak kelas, Sakura yang hanya tertunduk dan pura-pura tidak mendengar tiap kali orang memuji kecantikannya, Sakura yang merona seperti tomat ketika dipuji, Sakura yang suka tersandung dan memanyunkan bibirnya seperti anak kecil, dan Sakura yang memiliki senyum memabukkan yang tampak berbinar dan ceria.

Hal-hal kecil itulah yang membuatnya tertarik pada Sakura.

Sasuke tertarik dan jatuh dalam pesona Sakura.

Jatuh sampai pesona yang paling dalam.

Usai membayar buku, Sasuke kemudian menggandeng tangan Sakura —yang langsung ditatap iri oleh orang-orang sekitar.

"Pulang yuk!" Ajaknya.

Sakura mengangguk, "Iya, Senpai."

.

Sakura berlari disepanjang koridor sekolah. Kali ini tujuannya hanya satu, lapangan basket. Tempat yang sebelumnya diberitahukan Ino bahwa Sasuke sedang terluka sehabis main bola basket bersama teman-temannya.

Sakura terus berlari dengan terburu-buru hingga tubuhnya membeku ketika dia sampai di pintu antara aula serbaguna dan lapangan yang ditujunya.

Disana, diarah pandangnya, tampak Sasuke yang sedang duduk dengan darah merah segar yang mengucur disepanjang kaki —mulai dari lutut hingga mata kaki. Celana hitam sekolahnya dia gulung hingga menunjukkan dengan jelas darah yang mengalir bercampur cairan antiseptik yang diberikan oleh seorang gadis cantik yang tampak khawatir.

Namanya Shion. Nakamori Shion. Kakak kelas cantik yang waktu itu menjadi pembina Ospek.

Kakak kelas yang pernah digosipkan berpacaran dengan Sasuke.

Memang tadinya Sakura menganggap semua hanya gosip. Hanya bualan anak-anak yang suka melihat keserasian mereka berdua. Memang tadinya Sakura menganggap semuanya benar-benar hanya sekedar gosip.

Sampai saat ini dia menangkap dengan mata kepalanya sendiri bagaimana lembutnya tatapan Sasuke yang tampak berterima kasih pada Shion. Bagaimana tangan Sasuke yang hangat mengelus puncak kepala Shion dan dibalas rona pipi yang menjalar, Sasuke kemudian tampak menyeringai jahil dan dibalas pukulan candaan dari Shion.

_'Memang ternyata bukan gosip.'_ Pikir Sakura.

Sakura masih tidak bisa menggerakkan kedua kakinya yang terasa beku lalu tertunduk, kemudian menggigit bibirnya sendiri.

Inilah yang kau rasakan ketika perasaanmu tak terbalas.

Sakit.

Sakit sekali.

Sakit sekali sampai mau mati.

Lalu jika dia akan merasakan sakit seperti ini, untuk apa segala perhatian Sasuke selama ini? Apa artinya?

Sakura kemudian merasa sepasang tangan besar yang merangkulnya.

"Kamu ngapain disini?" Tanya si pemuda yang ternyata Gaara, yang merupakan kakak kelas yang merangkap teman sejak kecilnya. Perbedaan usia mereka memang terpaut dua tahun, tapi tidak mengartikan bahwa hubungan mereka canggung. Bahkan sebelum masuk sekolah menengah atas, Sakura dan Gaara adalah sepasang sahabat yang lengket —tentu saja ditambah keberadaan Ino. Hanya saja, setelah memasuki SMA (dan kebetulan dengan sekolah yang sama) hubungan mereka agak sedikit renggang karena Gaara yang sibuk untuk persiapan Ujian Tingkat Akhir.

"..." Sakura tampak tidak menjawab, kemudian mengangkat kepala dan mengalihkan pandangannya kearah Sasuke dan Shion lagi. Betapa terkejutnya ketika dia melihat Sasuke yang sedang menatapnya intens, seolah bertanya ada-apa dan kau-kenal-Gaara?.

Sakura kemudian menunduk lagi, menggeleng kearah Adam, "Aku gapapa kok, Gaara-kun." Jawabnya (berpura-pura) ceria. Andai saja yang melihat ini adalah orang lain, pasti mereka akan percaya pada akting Sakura itu.

Tapi Gaara bukan orang lain.

Pemuda bertato kanji 'Ai' di dahi itu kelewat mengenali Sakura.

Gaara kemudian tampak menghela nafas lalu menggandeng Sakura, "Aku antar ke kelas kamu yah?"

Sakura mengangguk dan berbalik meninggalkan tempat itu.

Dia tetap berjalan dan mengikuti Gaara walau menyadari tatapan Sasuke yang terasa panas dipunggungnya.

.

Perjalanan mereka yang seharusnya sebentar, terasa sangat lama bagi Gaara. Bagi Gaara, lebih baik mendengar celotehan Sakura yang cerewet sepanjang hari, daripada harus melihat gadis itu tertunduk sedih dan diam. Diam. Benar-benar diam. Itu sangat mengganggunya.

"Kamu kenapa sih, Saku?" Tanya Gaara lagi.

Dan hanya dibalas gelengan lemah dari Sakura.

Gaara hanya menghela nafas sekali lagi dan mengeratkan genggamannya, menuntun Sakura hingga mereka sampai didalam kelas Sakura. Seolah alam semesta mendukung keadaan, didalam kelas Sakura hanya ada mereka berdua.

Gaara kemudian mengambil tempat didepan Sakura yang masih menunduk.

"Ma-makasih, Gaara-kun." Lirih Sakura.

Bagi Gaara, saat ini Sakura tampak seperti seorang anak kecil yang kesepian. Anak kecil yang begitu lugu, dan belum siap menghadapi dunia.

Anak kecil yang tersakiti.

Gaara kemudian berdiri disamping Sakura terduduk membuat si gadis menoleh dan mengerutkan alis.

"Menangislah."

Bagai mantra, kata-kata itu menciptakan riak air yang mengalir dari matanya, "Ak-aku gak—"

Dan Gaara berinisiatif untuk membawa Sakura dalam satu rengkuhan hangatnya.

Isakan tangis Sakura kemudian teredam di dada hangat yang memeluknya, "Udah nangis aja."

Tanpa mereka sadari sama sekali, ada seorang pemuda yang sedang mendecih tidak suka melihat kedekatan mereka dari jendela kelas. Tadinya Sasuke mengejar Sakura karena melihat gadis itu tampak pucat dan lesu dari ujung lapangan tadi, dia bahkan sampai tidak mempedulikan teriakan Shion yang memanggil namanya, dan dia juga mengacuhkan rasa sakit yang menjalar di lututnya. Pemuda itu mengepalkan tangannya sampai buku-buku jarinya memutih.

_'Sial.'_

.

"Aku pulang."

"Oh, putri Kaa-san udah pulang. Gimana sayang sekolahnya hari ini?"

Sakura mengangguk, "Biasa-biasa aja kok, Kaa-san.." Jawabnya, "Aku mau mandi dulu yah, Kaa-san. Abis itu aku mau makan masakkan Kaa-san yang paling enak di dunia." Lanjut Sakura disertai senyuman palsunya. Memang senyuman manis yang saat ini melekat diwajahnya semata-mata hanyalah senyuman untuk menutupi kegalauan hatinya karena Sasuke. Sakura tidak mau Mamanya mengetahui kesedihannya sekarang.

Tidak sekarang.

Tidak ketika Kaa-san dan Tou-sannya baru dua hari yang lalu mengatakan Sasuke adalah laki-laki yang baik.

Tidak.

Tapi perasaan seorang Ibu tidak bisa dibohongi oleh anaknya sendiri kan? Ayolah, Ibu adalah wanita yang membawa anaknya selama sembilan bulan sepuluh hari dengan bahagia diperut, Ibu melahirkan anaknya, Ibu merawat anaknya, Ibu pun mengenali anaknya.

Jadi walau semanis apapun senyuman Sakura, tetap tidak bisa mencegah Ibunya mengikuti langkah sang Putri menuju kamar. Hanya untuk memastikan keadaan putrinya.

"Kamu yakin kamu baik-baik saja, Dear? Bukan itu yang Kaa-san liat." Bujuk Mebuki begitu anaknya sudah duduk dipinggir tempat tidurnya.

"Aku gak papa, Kaa-san. Sungguh." Sakura mencoba meyakinkan.

"Bukan itu yang Kaa-san liat, Sayang."

Sakura menunduk dalam, kemudian menggeleng, "Aku tidak...semuanya baik-baik, Kaa-san."

"Ceritakan." Kata Mebuki sambil mengusap punggung mungil putrinya dengan tangan lembutnya. Gerakan ini efektif untuk menenangkan siapapun ketika kita berbicara dengan seseorang yang sedang bingung.

"Aku—hanya bingung," Sakura menghela nafasnya, "Jika memang semua ini hanya sebatas teman lalu apa arti semua itu?" Lirih Sakura nyaris terisak. Dia membenamkan wajahnya dilekukan leher Ibunya.

"Kau tahu?" Mebuki melanjutkan mengelus punggung putrinya berulang-ulang sambil berkata, "Biasanya seorang pemuda —pemuda remaja pada umumnya— bingung untuk mengutarakan perasaan mereka sendiri."

Sakura tampak menatap kedua bola mata milik Ibunya. Mendengarkan dengan seksama.

"Maksud Kaa-san, tidak semua laki-laki bisa tampak begitu mudah mengekspresikan perasaannya sendiri. Terkadang itulah tugas wanita, untuk menjadi lebih peka dan pengertian. Peka terhadap tatapannya, perkataannya, dan bahasa tubuhnya pada kita para wanita. Tou-sanmu juga begitu, Dear. Dan semenjak pertama Kaa-san melihat Sasuke, Kaa-san sangat yakin dia tertarik padamu. Itu terlihat jelas seolah dia menempelkan tulisan 'AKU SUKA SAKURA' besar-besar dijidatnya." Jelas Mebuki terkekeh. Penjabarannya itu membuat putri kandung tunggal satu-satunya itu merona parah, "Tatap matanya dan kau akan mengerti. Orang bilang mata menunjukkan perasaan kan?"

Mebuki kemudian bangkit dari tempatnya duduk kemudian mengusap puncak kepala anaknya dan mengecup jidat lebar putrinya itu.

"Sup tortilla sudah siap sedari tadi. Lebih baik kau mandi dan turun makan malam, Tou-san mungkin sebentar lagi pulang. Oke, Dear?"

Sakura hanya mengangguk dan tersenyum. Kali ini dengan senyuman cerianya seperti biasa.

.

Sasuke tampak menutup doa pulang yang hari ini dipimpinnya. Seluruh kelas menutup doa dengan khidmat kemudian mulai memasukkan alat tulis mereka. Iruka-sensei selaku pengawas ujian terakhir pun merapikan kertas ulangan dan lembar jawaban semua peserta diruangan itu.

Ulangan semester selesai.

Selesai sudah dua minggu berwarna bagi makhluk berbeda gender yang saat ini melangkahkan kaki mereka keluar ruangan.

Tanpa menyapa.

Seolah mereka tidak pernah mengalami hal-hal unik bersama selama dua minggu belakang.

Seolah Sakura tidak pernah memandang antusias ketika Sasuke mengerjakan soal-soal ujian, begitupun sebaliknya. Seolah Sakura tidak diam-diam merona mengagumi pesona Sasuke, begitupun sebaliknya. Seolah mereka berdua tidak bahagia melakukan kencan, ke toko buku, nonton, makan dikantin, mengalami insiden-sapu-tangan, dan hal-hal lainnya.

Seolah itu semua tidak pernah terjadi.

Mungkin tiga hari yang lalu —ketika kejadian dilapangan— Mebuki sudah memberi saran kepada putrinya untuk lebih mengerti tentang Sasuke. Tapi sepertinya tidak semudah itu. Sama sekali tidak mudah jika sejak saat itu Sasuke tidak pernah lagi duduk sambil baca buku di ruang ujian ketika istirahat. Sasuke sekarang lebih memilih istirahat diluar, kemudian beberapa menit sebelum bel Sasuke akan kembali dengan beberapa temannya (Naruto-senpai, Temari-senpai, Shikamaru-senpai dan disertai Shion) yang pasti akan bercanda seru di meja disamping tempat duduknya.

Selain mengganggu penglihatan dan telinga, itu juga mengganggu hatinya. Menyakitinya. Membunuhnya perlahan dan menyiksa.

Mungkin sejak tiga hari yang lalu Sasuke adalah orang yang paling menghindar, tapi dia jugalah yang kehilangan kesabaran paling cepat.

Dan akhirnya pemuda itu memilih menarik pergelangan Sakura dan menyeretnya —benar-benar menyeretnya— menuju ruangan ujian yang barusan mereka tinggalkan. Ino yang kebetulan satu arah hanya diam menatap mereka berdua kemudian mengangkat bahunya. Dua orang itu memang perlu waktu.

Ino menyenandungkan nada-nada indah dari mulutnya dan berlalu menuju parkiran dimana Shimura Sai sudah menunggunya untuk pulang.

.

"Senpai, sakit!" Seru Sakura begitu mereka berada didalam kelas, masih memberontak pada Sasuke untuk membuka tangannya.

Sasuke kemudian melepaskan genggamannya dan menatap mata Sakura dalam, "Apa salah aku? Kenapa kamu ga angkat telepon dari aku? Kenapa kamu selalu pulang duluan? Sebenernya apa hubungan kamu sama Gaara?" Tanyanya beruntun tanpa basa-basi.

"Hah?" Please deh, Sakura. Lemotnya ilangin saat ini.

Sasuke menghela nafasnya, "Hubungan kamu sama Gaara apa?"

"Teman dekat sejak bayi dan tetangga." Jawab Sakura.

"Terus waktu itu ngapain pake peluk-peluk?"

"Waktu itu?"

"Iya, waktu kaki aku luka di lapangan. Kenapa kamu malah diem aja pas aku panggil? Udah gitu pake peluk-peluk lagi! _For God's sake_, kamu bikin aku marah saat itu!"

"Terus Sasuke-senpai juga kenapa bisa deket banget sama Shion-senpai?"

Sasuke yang mulai mengerti alasan dibalik semua ini menggeram, "Shion itu temen aku, Sakura. Dia juga pacar sepupu Naruto-Dobe, Menma, yang sekarang sekolah di Suna."

"Hah?!" Seru Sakura dengan tampang tidak percaya.

Namun, dengan keras kepalanya Sakura membuka argumen lagi, "Gaara-kun juga temen aku. Sahabat aku. Emang ga boleh peluk sahabat sendiri?"

"Ngga! Itu udah pasti, ngga! Apalagi keliatannya Gaara bukan nganggep kamu cuma temen-sejak-kecil! Dan apa itu panggilannya pakai 'kun-kun-kun' segala?!" Bentak Sasuke.

Sakura yang tidak terima dibentak malah makin melotot —tapi malah kelihatan lucu dimata Sasuke— Sasuke saja sampai harus menyadarkan dirinya bahwa mereka sedang bertengkar sekarang, bukan saat yang tepat untuk memakan Sakura.

"Kenapa ngga?! Seingatku, aku ngga pernah membuat komitmen apapun dengan Senpai. Dan aku emang udah manggil Gaara-kun begitu sejak dulu." Sahutnya keras kepala.

Sasuke memegang dua bahu Sakura, "Kalo gitu, mulai sekarang kita buat komitmen berdua. Aku milikmu, kamu milikku, cukup adil. Mulai sekarang kita pacaran. Itu bukan permintaan tapi perintah dan tidak bisa dibantah." Putus Sasuke seenak jidat. What Uchiha wants, Uchiha gets.

"Senpai! Apa-apaan sih?" Walaupun masih dengan nada tinggi, tidak bisa dihindari semburat merah muda mulai mengintip seperti biasanya.

"Kamu tersipu." Kata Sasuke dengan seringaian diwajahnya. Ahh, betapa Sasuke merindukan rona pipi itu tiga hari ini, "Dan tinggalkan 'senpai-senpai' itu. Sasuke-kun. Panggil aku Sasuke-kun."

Lalu kemudian Sasuke memeluk Sakura dengan posesif, seolah tidak mau berbagi gadis yang BARU SAJA menjadi pacarnya kepada orang lain. Hell yeah, siapa yang mau membagi pacarmu sendiri!

Sasuke kemudian mengecup kening lebar Sakura, "Kamu gak boleh lari kemana-mana. Kemanapun kamu lari, aku pasti nemuin kamu. Kamu milikku, Saku. Sakura punya Sasuke dan Sasuke punya Sakura."

Sakura makin merona mendengar kata-kata pemuda yang saat ini sedang sangat out of character dari kesehariannya. Kemudian dia hanya bisa mengangguk dengan wajah seperti tomat, "Ha-ha'i, Sasuke-senpai."

"Kun. Sasuke-kun." Sekali lagi Sasuke memerintahkan.

"Sa-sasuke-kun..." Gumam Sakura malu-malu.

Sasuke tersenyum senang.

Tidak akan ada yang percaya jika hal ini diceritakan kepada orang lain.

Oke, mungkin orang akan (sangat) percaya jika diceritakan Sasuke dan Sakura berpacaran. Ayolah, _Prince Charming_ and _The Flawless Princess_ memang sudah seharusnya terjadi sejak lama.

Yang orang tidak akan percaya dengan mudah adalah Sasuke mengatakan; "Kamu milikku, dan aku sangat mencintaimu." pada Sakura dengan senyuman super manis dan rona pipi diwajah tampannya.

Ahh, masa muda...

.

.

A/N:

Halo lagiiiii! Masih ada Kedonn disini!

Kangen banget sama fanfiction dah. Udah berbulan-bulan (tolong tekankan kata berbulan-bulan) gue ga online karena kegiatan sekolah yang tak tahu diri (tolong tekankan tak tahu diri). Di fanfic sebelumnya, gue pernah nulis untuk ga bakalan pernah nulis 'author note' atau apapun itu, tapi gue tarik lagi. #digampar

Karena sepertinya cukup menyenangkan menulis cerita dibalik cerita yang gue tulis. #dipancung

Sekedar info yah, cerita ini pernah gue publish di akun wattpad, tapi dengan tokoh buatan gue sendiri dengan judul 'FXA'. Cerita ini juga merupakan kisah nyata beberapa orang, terus gue edit-edit dan ditambah-tambahin dan dilebay-lebayin dikit. Dikit.

Penyelesaiannya pun sangat lama, yaitu satu bulan (dua minggu setelah gue UAS) (˘з˘) . Nulis ditengah badai WB itu susah, men. Tapi bukan ga mungkin. ;)

Terima Kasih untuk Vini Feronika, Suryani Marbun, Elsera Stephanie dan Deppy Siska yang selalu rela gue resein setiap saat untuk 'konsultasi' tentang cerita ini. You guys are rockkkk!

Terus, untuk Michael Fransiskus Xaverius Obed Dianto. Kakak kelas yang sudah menjadi inspirasi atas penulisan cerita ini. Kakak tau kan kalo Kakak sangat keren? :D

Terakhir, gue mau bilang makasih kepada lo-lo-lo yang udah baca. Terima Kasih sudah rela membuang waktu untuk membaca fanfic ini alih-alih menggunakan waktu untuk hal yang lebih berguna.

Sungguh, kalian adalah orang-orang yang amat sangat baik sekali banget.

Keep calm and may the odds be ever in your favor.

Sign,

Kedonn~


End file.
